


The One with the Condom

by ehamlett



Series: Teen Wolf Reader One-Shots [1]
Category: Friends (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehamlett/pseuds/ehamlett
Summary: Y/N Hale and the rest of Scott's pack are on a mini vacation at a cabin owned by Lydia's family. She and Stiles are more than ready to spend another night together....but so are Malia and Scott, and there is only one condom left. Who gets to do it tonight?Basically just a rewrite of the condom scene in the episode of FRIENDS, "The One Where Dr. Ramoray Dies."





	The One with the Condom

I bit back a moan from the back of my throat when Stiles sucked gently on the pulse point of my neck. His weight pressed down against me, warm freckled skin touching mine as he pushed a hand up to support himself. He releases the patch of skin, blowing cool air on the blossoming bruise there. I wiggled under him just a little, enough to just get a little bit of friction. He lets out a hum as his still covered cock pressed my hip at the moment. His teeth scraped gently down the side of my throat, across the multitude of bruises I probably had by now. “Hmmm, Sty,” I let out a sound between a sigh and a giggle as he gave a small lick to my shoulder. 

“Yep?” he grinned against the skin, his fingers dancing across the other shoulder his mouth wasn’t pressed against. 

“Love you,” I breathed, smiling into the kiss I got in response.

“I love you too,” his mouth was warm and had just enough pressure as he kissed me. The kiss deepened, hands sliding up my body as he flipped us. I whimpered as my center barely grinded against his lower stomach. 

“Hi,” I whispered, letting my lips ghost over his own while I spoke.

“Hi,” he laughed, light brown eyes lighting up with mischief as he gripped my hips. 

“Condom?” I asked, my voice slurring as he pressed his mouth to mine.

“In my bag,” he nodded eagerly as I quick slid off his body and over to his duffel bag. My fingers quickly ripped open the zipper before grabbing his shower bag. I opened it, pulling out that small black box. I reached in with a smile before frowning. “What?” he asked, pushing himself up on an elbow.

“It’s empty,” I turned around, shaking the box to prove a point.

“What? No, it was full when...damn,” he was up and across the room now, looking into the clearly empty condom box. 

“Stiles! You didn’t bring anymore?” I groaned.

“It was a new box! Did you bring any?” he tossed the box back into the duffel. 

“Well no because you said you had it covered,” I huffed but got close into his space again. I kissed up his jaw, breathing in the smell of him. 

“Damn it, no, you can’t do that. You’re not on the pill remember? And to be honest with you I don’t feel like testing out my pull-out game,” he complained, but tilted his head anyway to give me better access.

“Baby,” I whimpered, fully pressing our bodies together.

“I think I saw a box...in the…” he blew out air as I licked at his skin and trailed my fingers down to the hem of his sweatpants. “In the bathroom. Lydia said her cousins come here too so I bet they’re good.”

“Wait here,” I giggled, dancing out his arms and crossing over to the door. I blew a kiss before slinking out of the door and across the living room. I saw the bathroom door already open, Malia searching through the cabinets. I nearly ran into her I was trying to get in there so fast. “Oh hi,” I stumbled as I caught myself on the door. 

“Hi,” she stood up and her eyes were excited, almost a little spastic. She grabbed my hands right before she said, “Scott just told me he loved me.” Her smile was absolutely beautiful as I watched it spread across her face. Despite being in a hurry to get back to Stiles I couldn’t help the sound that came out of my mouth.

“Awww, honey, that’s great,” I squealed, hugging her close to me. She squeezed me back just as tight, and honestly I couldn’t have been more happy for her. She and Scott had been a “thing” for a little bit now but this pretty much made it official. 

“I know,” she answered but quickly went back to what she was searching for, “I just can’t find-”

“Top drawer,” I suggested, already knowing where her mind was. 

“Oh, yes! You need one too?” she giggled, pulling out the drawer.

“Ohhhh yeah,” I snickered, tapping my feet in anticipation. 

“Found em!” she pulled out the box from drawer and went to grab the condoms. One landed in my hands but before I could run off I saw her face change. Her eyes went wide, that smile turned into a frown. “There’s only one.” 

“Malia?” I heard Scott, and both of us turned to see him in a pajama shirt and boxers. He pulled up short, taking in the two of us standing there huddled together with the box between us. 

“Oh, um, yeah be right there. We’re just um, trying to decide something,” Malia told him before slamming the door on his reddening face. The door closed and her face morphed into something serious.

“Okay, give,” she made grabby hands at the condom in my own hand. I pulled it out of reach.

“Hey, hey, wait a minute,” I stopped her.

“Y/N,” she huffed, “Seriously?”

“Please, Malia, I mean, I really really need this, okay?” I begged, remembering Stiles’s warm mouth on my skin.

“What? No, Scott just said he loves me!” 

“Exactly. He can wait another night.”

“Y/N! Seriously please? Okay, okay, I will do your laundry for a whole month!” she tried to grab for the condom again.

“Um no. Remember how you turned Lydia’s white blouse pink last month?”

“Errrrrgh, okay, um, um, I will clean the apartment every week for two months!” I squinted my eyes at her.

“Okay, I’ll give this to you right now if you can tell me where we keep the dustpan,” I raised an eyebrow at her. She opened her mouth, and I saw the horror in her eyes. She made a frustrated hiss noise as she ground her fists together. “The best I’ll give you is rock, paper, scissors.” She groaned in relief.

“Fine!” We counted down from three, and I nearly shouted when I saw my rock over her scissors. 

“YES!” I shook in victory. She sighed, tossing the empty box that was somehow still in her hand into the trash.

“Fine,” she huffed, “Go have sex.” I nearly danced out of the bathroom when I came out to see both Stiles and Scott now in the living room together. They were talking about who was the better character in Harry Potter, but honestly I didn’t give a single flip. I walked past Stiles to the door to our room.

“Honey,” I sing songed.

“What?” he turned around, his attention turning away from the argument. “Oh,” he turned, made this ridiculous growling sound as he pointed at Scott and followed me into the bedroom. 

  
  


“You ready?” Scott smiled at Malia.

“It’s not gonna happen. They’re doing it tonight. We can do it tomorrow,” she sighed, walking past him back to their bedroom.

“Um, in the future can I see the schedule beforehand?”  


End file.
